Problem: In his chemistry class, Kevin took 5 exams. His scores were 81, 81, 76, 97, and 80. What was his average score on the exams?
Solution: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $81 + 81 + 76 + 97 + 80 = 415$ His average score is $415 \div 5 = 83$.